Idylle à Constantinople
by milah.stanivovich
Summary: AC: Revelation - SuleimanXO.C. Après avoir déshonorée sa famille, Federica Sartor est envoyée à Constantinople dans le but de se repentir. Confiée aux bons soins de sa tante, Sofia, elle y découvre une ville effervescente et emprunt d'une ambiance à la fois romantique et violente. Rencontrer un Prince et en tomber amoureuse était loin de lui avoir un jour effleuré l'esprit...


Je publie le premier chapitre de cette histoire, mais il s'agit d'un essai, pour en mesurer l'engouement qu'elle suscitera. Le personnage principal n'est pas un assassin, mais plutôt un personnage secondaire du jeu et qui mérite beaucoup d'attention. Le Prince Suleiman est une figure importante de l'histoire d'Istanbul, il sera plus tard appelé Le Magnifique, durant son long règne comme Sultan. Avant qu'il ne soit confronté a cette lourde tâche, j'ai voulu lui offrir un petit moment de déroute, une idylle avec une jeune et jolie italienne, la nièce de Sofia Sartor. Il s'agit d'un récit d'amour, avec tout ce que ça inclut, même un peu de quétaine. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous aimez ou pas, question de savoir si je continue. Merci et bonne lecture. ; )

 **Idylle** **à** **Constantinople**

 **Chapitre 1** **– L'** **arriv** **é**

Ma main relâcha le cordage rude que j'avais tenu fermement pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, au moment même où j'aperçu la Corne d'Or. Maintenant que les voiles avaient été réduites, l'immense navire qui avait fait route depuis Rhodes se laissait bercer par la houle tranquille. Devant moi se concrétisait progressivement Constantinople, le Carrefour du Monde, l'immense cité dont ma tante Sofia m'avait tant fait l'éloge dans ses correspondances. Plus nous approchions de la rive, plus l'air devenait chaud. Je fermai les yeux pour sentir le vent, et capturer la chaleur des derniers rayons de soleil sur mon visage. Tout ce qui m'attendait dans cette ville m'effrayait beaucoup, mais pas autant que tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. En effet, mon père, Francisco Sartor, avait choisi de m'envoyer ici, au lieu de me renier à priori, mais surtout car j'avais profondément heurté son autorité en tant que chef de famille. Du haut de mes 16 ans, j'avais eu l'impertinence de m'opposer à un mariage arrangé, évitant ainsi de me retrouver à la botte d'un vieux banquier riche et bedonnant. Je n'avais toutefois pas eu la brillance d'esprit d'en mesurer les conséquences. Étais-je devenue un fardeau pour ma famille au moment où j'avais refusé le mariage, ou plutôt quand je m'étais mise à faire la vie dure à mes précepteurs? Quoi qu'il en soit, m'évincer avait été la meilleure solution que mes parents avaient trouvé pour tenter de me remettre ''dans le droit chemin''.

Je rouvris les yeux quand le navire accosta au quai principal, et la passerelle fut installée afin que les passagers puissent regagner la terre ferme en toute sécurité. Je récupérai ma modeste valise et remerciai intérieurement mon cher père de m'avoir restreinte à emporter le strict nécessaire puisque la fatigue me gagnait déjà et qu'en chemin, mon bagage m'avait paru s'être alourdi. Je m'approchai de la passerelle de bois, m'arrêtai un instant pour prendre une profonde inspiration, puis me résignai à fouler le sol de Constantinople. Je blâmai une fois de plus la fatigue, mais il me sembla sentir une chaleur monter en moi à chaque pas qui me porta vers la ville. Je n'eus pas assez de yeux pour tout voir, ni assez d'oreilles pour tout entendre, je me sentis submergée. Les kiosques de grain étincelaient de couleurs vives, les échoppes de tailleur s'affairaient même dans la pénombre du soir et les passants déambulaient doucement, murmurant entre eux. Je continuai mon chemin, quand une voix qui m'appelait me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

''Federica!''

Une femme magnifique, à la peau de porcelaine et aux cheveux de feu, me fit un signe vigoureux de la main non loin d'un banc qui se trouvait en bordure de la rive. Aucun doute, il s'agissait de ma tante, Sofia Sartor. Je pressai le pas pour la rejoindre; ma joie de la revoir ne fit qu'amplifier la chaleur qui me gagnait toujours, et je sentis le pourpre teinter mes joues.

''Sofia.'' Lâchai-je en me jetant dans ses bras. Nous nous étreignîmes longuement, puis ma tante me prit par les épaules avant de s'éloigner pour m'observer.

''Federica, je suis ravie de te revoir, comme tu as grandi depuis tout ce temps. Bienvenue à Istanbul.'' S'exclama t-elle en souriant.

''Merci de m'accueillir chez vous _mia zia._ _''_ Lui répondis-je poliment.

Sofia demeura muette un instant, me scrutant avec insistance, transformant ma joie de la revoir en un étrange malaise. Je détournai le regard, un peu intimidée. Je n'étais qu'une fillette d'à peine 5 ans la dernière fois que j'avais côtoyée tante Sofia et elle m'avait toujours paru si intelligente et sérieuse, comme un érudit.

'' _Andiamo_ Federica, rentrons à la maison.''

Nous traversâmes la Corne d'Or à bord d'un petit bateau puis arrivées à la rive opposée, Sofia passa mon bras sous le sien et me guida patiemment dans les rues de la ville. Elle me parla brièvement des points saillants du quartier impérial sud; Sainte-Sophie, l'hippodrome et les minarets aussi hauts que les nuages, puis les boutiques indispensables; la librairie, le tailleur, le marché. Je l'écoutai attentivement, et trouvai que nous arrivâmes beaucoup trop tôt à sa boutique quand elle m'annonça notre arrivé chez elle. Malgré ma lassitude et le poids de ma valise, j'aurais certainement pu continuer cette visite de Constantinople pendant encore au moins une heure. Je m'efforçai de cacher ma déception et sourit à ma tante avant de passer la porte de sa demeure. Quand nous entrâmes, l'odeur des volutes d'encens qui planaient dans la pièce me monta immédiatement au nez. Cette odeur n'était pas désagréable, mais impossible de l'ignorer; je l'avais senti maintes fois lors de mes visites à l'Église avec mes parents. Je la trouvai d'ailleurs plus plaisante hors de ce contexte, dans un endroit inorthodoxe.

''Laisse-moi te délester, _mia cara,_ tu dois être fatiguée.'' Tante Sofia me prit ma valise des mains et me fit signe de la suivre dans les escaliers menant au deuxième étages. Elle prit un chandelier au passage et me guida vers la première porte à gauche. Elle me tendit le chandelier que je pris prudemment et elle ouvrit la porte. J'y découvris une chambre modeste, mais joliment disposée. Un lit baldaquin se trouvait au centre, encerclé d'un magnifique tapis persan qui curieusement, ne jurait même pas avec le lit. Une fenêtre se trouvait au fond de la pièce, garnie de grands voiles rouges et or, puis un petit bureau de travail finissait de remplir la pièce dans le coin opposé.

''Il y a de l'eau sur le feu, tu pourras faire ta toilette avant de descendre pour le dîner. Je nous ai préparé un peu de riz et de l'agneau.'' Dit Sofia en déposant ma valise près de mon lit. Elle s'approcha de moi avant de quitter la chambre, puis me prit la main, les yeux saturés d'empathie.

''Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue ici Federica.''

J'avalai avec difficulté, encore fébrile par tous ces changements si drastiques.

''Merci tante Sofia.'' Lui répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Dès que Sofia eut quitté la pièce, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour y tasser les rideaux vaporeux. Je poussai le volet de gauche puis me délectai sans tarder de l'air tiède qui s'engouffra dans la pièce. Je me penchai en m'appuyant sur le bord et contemplai l'immensité qui s'étendait devant moi. Constantinople me fascinait déjà, et je me languissais de la découvrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assises une en face de l'autre, tante Sofia et moi mangeâmes dans le silence le plus total. Je ne saurai peut-être jamais la raison qui la poussa à s'abstenir de me parler, mais pour ma part, j'avais terriblement faim, et ce modeste repas m'apparut comme un festin. Alors que je posai mon ustensile dans mon bol complètement vide, je constatai que ma tante me fixait à nouveau, et cela fit remonter le malaise en moi. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que Sofia attendait le bon moment, et ce depuis le début, pour me parler. Me parler vraiment? Je me redressai sur ma chaise et tentai d'adopter une position ouverte. Puis elle parla finalement.

''Federica, nous connaissons toutes les deux les raisons qui ont poussés ton père et ta mère à t'envoyer ici. Et je ne les condamne pas.''

Je n'osai prononcer mots, alors j'avalai bruyamment puis hochai la tête, tandis que ma tante poursuivit.

''Et je ne te reproche rien non plus, puisque j'aurais probablement réagit de la même façon que toi.''

Cet aveu me réconforta énormément et j'expirai enfin après avoir retenu mon souffle un peu trop longtemps.

''Toutefois, sache que si tu veux regagner le respect de ta famille, c'est ici que tu devras faire tes preuves. J'ai des comptes à rendre à ton père et je n'ai nulle intention de lui mentir si tu fais les mauvais choix. Désormais, je suis ta tutrice et ta préceptrice, et je ne tolèrerai pas un comportement comme celui que tu as adopté à Rome suite à ton refus de te marier.''

Je fixai tante Sofia, et je crois que mes yeux trahirent ma peur, car elle se rapprocha un peu de moi pour poser sa main sur la mienne. Son ton de voix s'adoucit légèrement.

''Crois-moi, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi Federica. Je souhaite simplement que tu ailles mieux, et qu'ici, tu puisses trouver la force de panser tes blessures. Parce que la vie continue, et que tu dois y faire face.''

Tante Sofia avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je devais saisir ma chance de redevenir une jeune fille respectable pour ma famille, tout en leur prouvant que je pouvais faire les bons choix.

''Rassures-toi ma nièce.'' Continua t-elle l'air beaucoup plus détendu. ''Tout cela ne sera pas si terrible. Ton défi le plus grand sera de me supporter.''

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. J'appréciai la légèreté qui s'était rétablie entre nous.

''Allez, va dormir maintenant _mia dolce._ Le jour viendra rapidement, et demain matin commence ta première leçon de littérature.''

Après avoir embrassé tante Sofia, je grimpai les escaliers puis regagnai ma chambre. J'enfilai mes vêtements de nuit puis me penchai à la fenêtre un instant. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel immense et les rues de Constantinople étaient vides. Je pris place sous les draps et m'endormie dans les secondes qui suivirent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, je me préparai promptement et descendit l'escalier tôt. Mais pas suffisamment tôt pour ma tante apparemment, puisqu'elle m'attendait déjà à son bureau, une pile de livre en face d'elle.

'' _Buongiorno_ ma nièce. Viens, je nous ai préparé du thé, des confitures et un délicieux tsouréki.'' Me dit-elle en souriant discrètement.

'' _Grazie_ tante Sofia.'' Répliquai-je en prenant place face à elle. Elle me servit le thé et j'observai du coin de l'oeil l'immense pain brioché posé sur un plateau d'argent qui était fort probablement le ''tsouréki'' dont elle venait de faire mention.

''Je vois que tu as remarqué le tsouréki. Ce pain est un vrai délice. Tu verras que la cuisine méditerranéenne est très généreuse et variée.''

Je lui souris, puis nous entamèrent notre repas. Tante Sofia avait encore raison, ce pain sucré et feuilleté venait certainement du ciel, et je le dégustai avec avidité. Après un certain moment, ma tante s'arrêta de manger, prit sa serviette de table pour essuyer sa bouche qui en réalité était totalement propre, puis posa sa main sur la pile de livres qui trônait à côté de nous.

''Il n'y aura pas que les cours de littérature tu sais. La lecture, les tâches ménagères, les courses; tu y contribueras activement. Je ne te force à rien, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu t'impliques, pour que tout cela devienne ton quotidien. Tu comprends?''

Sofia sembla appréhender ma réponse.

''Tante Sofia, je n'ai que de la gratitude à vous offrir pour votre hospitalité. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour m'adapter à votre train de vie et ainsi ne pas le perturber davantage par ma présence ici.''

J'avais parlé avec sincérité, je ne demandais qu'à me fondre dans Constantinople.

''Bien. Ta réponse me réjouit grandement Federica. Finis ton petit déjeuner, les cours commencent dans 5 minutes.'' Rétorqua t-elle d'un air satisfait, avant de se lever pour aller rassembler d'autres livres qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suite à près de 3 heures de leçons, tante Sofia et moi sortîmes pour aller au marché nous chercher de quoi déjeuner. La ville était joyeusement animée durant le jour, et cette petite escapade me fit le plus grand bien. Nous arrivâmes bientôt aux échoppes, et ma tante me laissa aller faire un tour pendant qu'elle comptait marchander le poisson le plus frais de la place.

Je me dirigeai vers une boutique de tailleur et le vendeur me salua chaleureusement. Je lui souris et n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il tourna les talons pour se rendre au fond de son magasin. Je demeurai perplexe devant son comportement, mais mes yeux s'agrandirent telle la lune quand je vis le magnifique tissu violet qu'il posa sur le comptoir devant moi.

''En vous voyant, belle demoiselle, j'ai tout de suite su que cet étoffe était fait pour vous. Vos cheveux noir de jais et vos yeux verts ne feraient qu'améliorer la beauté de ce tissu.'' Me dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Certes, je me sentis flattée par cet aveu, mais je n'avais pas les moyens de m'offrir un tel luxe. Je m'empressai alors de lui présenter mes excuses.

''Oh, _grazie_ _messere_ , mais je ne puis me permettre une telle beauté, je ne suis qu'une étudiante. Je suis désolée si je vous ai offusqué.''

''Non, pas du tout, jeune fille. Mais sachez que je pense sincèrement ce que je vous ai dit.''

Je ne pus que sourire devant sa nouvelle flatterie, et je lui fis une brève révérence avant de me retourner pour aller trouver ma tante. Toutefois, j'interrompis mon geste quand un jeune homme s'avança vers moi. Il passa à côté de moi et se rendit devant le marchand de tissus. Je fis demi-tour pour regarder la scène.

''Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous monsieur. Cet étoffe est une merveille et irait à ravir à cette jeune demoiselle.'' Lui dit-il d'une voix posée. Je l'observai un instant, alors qu'il me faisait dos. Il portait un habit exhaustif décorées de formes aux couleurs chatoyantes, sa nuque était longue et son nez légèrement aquilin. Il respirait la confiance et semblait fortuné. J'entendis vaguement sa conversation avec le tailleur.

'' Confectionnez lui une robe magnifique, peu importe le prix, puis envoyez la note au Palais.''

Quand le jeune homme eut terminé sa transaction, il se tourna puis me rejoignit. Je me sentis rougir immédiatement, mais je soutins son regard, chose que je faisais rarement.

'' _Messere,_ je ne puis accepter. Cela représente une grosse somme et je ne vous connais même pas.'' Lui dis-je en souriant d'un air embarrassé.

''Ne le prenez pas mal _signora_ , mais vos arguments me paraissent plutôt futilespuisque l'argent n'est pas un problème, et qu'après m'être présenté à vous, vous pourrez considérer que nous nous connaissons.'' Répondit-il en souriant à son tour. ''Mon nom est Suleiman. Quel est le vôtre?''

Suleiman, quel nom magnifique pensai-je. Il avait paru me chatouiller l'oreille quand il l'avait prononcé.

''Federica.'' Dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

''Federica.'' Répéta t-il en chuchotant.

Puis il prit ma main, et tandis que ses yeux bruns clairs fixaient toujours les miens, il embrassa doucement mes jointures. Je sentis les poils de sa moustache sur le revers de ma main et il se retira rapidement. Cette fois, mes joues étaient certainement devenues cramoisies, car elles me semblèrent s'être embrasées.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant de longues secondes et tout autour de nous s'effaça. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Moi et lui. Puis les bruits ambiants refirent surface quand j'entendis mon nom derrière moi.

''Federica!''

Je me retournai et vit tante Sofia qui me rejoignait, transportant un sac de jute et un panier remplit de légumes et de fruits.

''Federica, j'ai fait de grandes aubaines auprès de tous les marchands et...''

Elle s'interrompit quand elle s'aperçut de la présence de Suleiman.

''Oh, pardonnez-moi mon garçon, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez là.'' Elle s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder puis poursuivit. ''Mais je me rappelle de vous, sur le navire, quand je suis arrivée à Constantinople il y a quelques semaines. Vous m'avez aidé à ramasser les livres que j'avais laissé tomber.''

''Oui, je me rappelle très bien madame.'' Répondit-il en souriant.

''Je m'appelle Sofia Sartor, et voici ma nièce, Federica Sartor.''

Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra brièvement. Rien à voir avec le baise-main dont il m'avait gratifié quelques instants plus tôt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le scruter. Je le trouvais très beau, j'admirais sa façon de se tenir et comment il parlait avec éloquence.

''C'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré Sofia, ainsi que votre nièce. Je ne puis malheureusement m'attarder plus longtemps, des obligations m'attendent. Je vous souhaite le bonjour.''

Suleiman se pencha vers ma tante puis se tourna vers moi tout en soutenant mon regard une fois de plus avant de s'en aller pour se perdre dans la foule. Je le suivis longtemps des yeux et le cherchai même après qu'il eut disparut.

''Ce jeune homme est un vrai gentleman, quel hasard de l'avoir revu ici.'' Dit ma tante tandis qu'elle se retourna vers moi. Elle fronça les sourcils devant mon air béat, mais ne m'en tenu pas rigueur, à mon grand soulagement. '' _Andiamo_ Federica, il me tarde d'aller déguster ce poisson.''

Tante Sofia passa son bras sous le mien et nous rentrâmes à la maison, alors qu'en route, elle me raconta en détail comment elle avait convaincu les marchands de lui accorder le meilleur prix. Je l'écoutai distraitement, me repassant sans cesse la scène de ma rencontre avec Suleiman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce soir là, après le repas, ma tante et moi nous installâmes au salon chacune dans un grand fauteuil moelleux recouvert de velours orange brûlé. Elle lisait un livre, tandis que je pratiquais ma calligraphie en recopiant une oeuvre rare rassemblant les lettres d'un chevalier ayant vécu au temps des Croisades. Nous étions absorbées par notre tâche, quand nous fûmes interrompues par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Tante Sofia se leva aussitôt, puis un homme entra dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière lui. Tout comme ma tante, je me levai promptement.

''Ezio!'' S'exclama Sofia. ''Quelle joie de vous revoir.''

''Bonsoir Sofia.''

L'homme lui prit la main et y déposa un doux baiser. Il la regarda avec insistance, et elle sembla envoûtée pendant quelques secondes. J'observai ma tante et compris ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant; la même chose que j'avais ressentit quand Suleiman avait pris ma main ce matin.

L'homme se détacha finalement de Sofia et se tourna vers moi.

''Pardonnez-moi Sofia, je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la compagnie.''

''Oui, c'est vrai.'' Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. ''Ezio, je vous présente ma nièce, Federica Sartor. Elle est en visite chez moi pour quelques temps.''

Ezio s'approcha de moi et me fit la révérence. Il me parut si noble et plein de prestance. Son visage était marqué par la sagesse.

''Enchanté _bella signora_.''

Je lui rendis sa révérence.

''Moi de même _messere._ '' Répondis-je.

Puis il reporta son attention sur tante Sofia.

''Puis-je vous parler en privé Sofia. J'ai de nouvelles informations à propos de la carte.''

''Bien sûr Ezio.'' Elle se tourna vers moi. ''Je t'en prie, monte à ta chambre _mia dolce_ , Ezio et moi devons discuter de choses importantes. Tu continueras ton travail demain.''

''Oui ma tante.'' Je m'approchai d'elle pour l'embrasser, puis me tournai vers Ezio.

''Bonsoir _messere._ ''

Puis sans un mot de plus, je grimpai l'escalier et me rendit à ma chambre en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi. J'enfilai mes vêtements de nuit puis allai m'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre un instant. Là, enfin, je soupirai longuement puis laissai mes pensées se tourner vers Suleiman. Je me remémorai son visage et la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma main. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir eu la chance de lui parler davantage. Je ne savais rien de lui que ce que j'avais pu constater par moi-même au marché. J'allai finalement me coucher en étant bien consciente de ce qu'allait être le sujet principal de mes rêves cette nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Fin du Chapitre 1, à venir, Chapitre 2** **–** **La Deuxième Rencontre**


End file.
